


a little dance practice fun

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, clever hyungwon, excited minhyuk, i think??, well at least i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: Minhyuk wanted to do a dance cover with Hyungwon. It turned out to be something a whole lot different than expected.





	a little dance practice fun

**Author's Note:**

> because i did deep shit for my first hyunghyuk, i made something lighter. though it was so tough to write this i mean i was screaming at my laptop the entire time and i--you know what, i'll just let you guys read it lol

In a bright, empty practice room on a Tuesday night stood Minhyuk and Hyungwon. The pair was staring at a long, wooden table located at the middle of the room, parallel to a wall of mirrors. The icy blond-haired boy was practically bouncing where he stood, while his black-haired boyfriend stared dumbly at the piece of furniture. Both expressed their thoughts at the same time, and nothing more could’ve explained their dynamic as a couple.

 

“I’m so excited that I came up with this!”

“I instantly regret saying yes to you.”

 

Minhyuk pouted at his younger boyfriend. He worked so hard to plan this for them, and even harder to find a free wooden table in the company and convince Hoseok and Hyunwoo to place it in the practice room. Ever since he watched that one famous Inkigayo performance, Minhyuk was dead set to learn it with his boyfriend. Hyungwon was one of the best dancers in the group—in the whole world in Minhyuk’s eyes—so he felt extra blessed to have him as his boyfriend. But he is talented as he is stubborn. Luckily for Minhyuk, he was twice as stubborn and maybe just a tad bit annoying, too.

 

“You don’t mean that, you love me as a boyfriend.”

“That I do, hyung.” Hyungwon looked at the older. “I meant saying yes to learn and practice Gashina with you.”

“But an iconic dance needs the respect it deserves!”

“By making a private dance cover, though?”

“Why? Wanna do it in front of a v live?” Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

“What, no?” Hyungwon made a face out of disbelief. “Also, as far as I remember from the two hundred times you made me watch Gashina performances, Sunmi sunbaenim had a lot of back-up dancers. Three to four of them on the table segments alone.”

“What’s your point, Hyungwon?”

“There’s only two of us?” He flicked a finger back and forth in between them.

Minhyuk hummed in acknowledgement, gripped the strap of the backpack he had on him, and walked towards the built-in benches on the side of room. “And?”

“We can’t do it with just two people.”

Minhyuk dropped his bag on the bench before pulling out his iPad and mp3 player. “Then, you just have to move faster.” When he turned around, Hyungwon looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “What now?”

“What do you mean I have to move faster?”

“Well, you’ll be playing the role of the back-up dancers. They dance more, and you’re the greatest dancer ever. Only makes sense that I would do more of Sunmi sunbaenim’s parts. I mean, just look at me.” Minhyuk flashed an innocent eye smile at the younger.

Hyungwon, however, was not amused.

Minhyuk noticed the deadpanned look on his precious lover’s face before he sighed. “Okay, I tried convincing Kihyun, Jooheon, and Changkyun to learn it with us but they flat out said no. Kihyun almost hit me with a spatula, too. So now, I only have you.” He ended with a pout.

“I should’ve done that if that could’ve saved me from this.” He smirked.

“Hyungwon!” The older whined. He placed his gadgets next to the sound system located next to the benches before he took a few steps towards his boyfriend.

The younger chuckled before he quickly pressed a short peck on Minhyuk’s lips the moment he was close enough to him. “Relax, I’m joking.”

“Let’s compromise then.” Minhyuk grabbed the other’s shirt, right where Hyungwon’s heart is. “Let’s just learn the first thirty seconds of the dance. It’s just the first table segment so you’ll just need to copy three back-up dancers. Deal?”

With an exaggerated eye roll, Hyungwon complied. “Deal. You’re lucky I love you, hyung.”

Minhyuk grinned widely at that before he pressed a kiss on both Hyungwon’s nose and lips. “The luckiest. Come on, we need to stretch and warm up. We’ll be doing a lot of dancing tonight!”

He pulled his boyfriend by the black shirt and walked towards the middle of the room. He made him face the mirror before he made his way to the sound system once more. Plugging the mp3 player to the device, he quickly searched for the song before he set it up, ready to play when they’re going to start dancing already. He joined Hyungwon right after.

 

Both individuals stretched in place for a few minutes, nothing but their breathing was heard between them. And a few giggles every time Minhyuk stole a few kisses from Hyungwon, resulting the other to playfully push the older—and the one rare time when he wrapped his arms around the older and spun him around, both laughing at their heart’s content. Despite having busy schedules today and it was already nearing midnight, they have never felt more alive. They loved these moments when it really felt like it was just the two of them in the world.

When Hyungwon started to do jumping jacks and jog in place, Minhyuk casually walked away and sat on top of the table behind them. The younger stopped his warm up routine to face his boyfriend and crossed his arms. Minhyuk waved his hand to the younger as a way for him to tell Hyungwon to continue his warm up. “ _I’ll do more of the sitting and the being pretty anyways!”_ was the excuse. Hyungwon shook his head, a million judgmental thoughts going through his mind about his boyfriend but chose not to air them.

 _For love,_ Hyungwon reminded himself, _for love._

And so Hyungwon continued on with his warm up, Minhyuk accompanied him via banging the beat of Gashina on the table to match the younger’s pace.

Once they were done, the couple sat on the table. Minhyuk had Hyungwon sitting in between his legs, his arms are loosely wrapped around the taller’s waist while the iPad was in his hands. He comfortably rested his chin on the other’s shoulder as they both studied the dance practice video of Gashina. Minhyuk was surprised that Hyungwon was taking this more seriously now as he made comments on certain moves and even pointed out even the most minute details like facial expressions.

After watching the video a couple more times, the two quickly got to work. Learning the choreography was the easy part, doing it right and with the right feel is the real challenge. The couple struggled putting the two together; it was either they would do the moves perfectly but the emotions were not accurate, or they would be so into the acting that they missed the timing. It clearly made Minhyuk annoyed that after a few hours of practicing, marking, and all out performing, he still wasn’t satisfied with the outcome. Hyungwon saw this personal project of Minhyuk’s slowly getting into his boyfriend, and all he would do is to run his hand through his icy blond hair and kiss him tenderly.

 

“One more run, okay?” The younger whispered encouragingly.

With a nod and a loving smile, Minhyuk nodded before he made his way to the sound system to start the song all over again.

 

It was nearing three thirty in the morning and still not one run was up to Minhyuk’s standards. The older was lying on his side on the table while Hyungwon was standing next to him, his hand rested near his boyfriend’s head as a support for him to not have his legs give out under him. The couple was slightly panting after the nth run they did. Minhyuk peered up at Hyungwon with a frown on his face.

 

“How could thirty seconds of a dance almost kill us? It’s not even as difficult as our own choreo!”

Hyungwon detected the slight irritation in the other’s tone. “Come on, we got this.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this, Hyungwon.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I’m making you more tired than you already are. Because I’m taking precious time of rest away from you.”

The younger squatted down—and ignored the way his legs screamed in pain—so that he could see Minhyuk eye to eye. “Don’t blame yourself. I’m doing this for you. And because I love you, hyung.”

The older pouted even more as he reached out to ruffle Hyungwon’s hair. But he chose not to say anything else.

 

Hyungwon may not have loved the idea of learning Gashina at first, but he loved Minhyuk more. He loved a happy Minhyuk the most. And right now—maybe because he was so dead tired to even think straight anymore—he would do anything to make the older smile again.

A lightbulb went off in Hyungwon’s head. He may have thought of a good way to cheer up Minhyuk. Granted, it might be the most embarrassing thing he’ll ever do and he’ll probably never hear the end of it once it’s done, but it’s for Minhyuk.

Hyungwon will just dive into an infinite spiral of regret after.

 

Hyungwon placed his free hand on Minhyuk’s cheek. He placed soft kisses all over the other’s face. He didn’t stop until Minhyuk’s laugh rung in the air, all negativity and tension gone. That done, he jogged towards the sound system and fiddled with the mp3 player. After he put Gashina on loop, Hyungwon scurried over to Mihyuk’s backpack. Shuffling through the bag, he silently cheered when he found Minhyuk’s iPhone and the portable, foldable tripod. He set up the tripod near the mirrored wall before placing the phone on top, pressing record as he finished. He adjusted the set up so that it captured Minhyuk and the table perfectly. Nodding in satisfaction, he jogged back to his boyfriend before helping him sit up on the table.

Minhyuk, who eyed his boyfriend as he kept running around the room, looked at Hyungwon in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I think we’re ready to film it, don’t you think?” Hyungwon shrugged. “Except…”

“Except what, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon didn’t answer. He pulled the other off the table before he sat on the surface himself, swinging his legs to the side for his feet to rest on the table, too.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he connected the dots. “You… wanna trade roles?”

The younger nodded, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes as he stared at his sneakers.

“But why?”

“Let’s just try it, okay?”

“Are you sure? Can you remember Sunmi sunbaenim’s parts?”

Hyungwon nodded again. But this time, he had a cocky smirk on his face that matched the playful look in his eyes. “I think I’m a better Sunmi sunbaenim than you are.”

A cunning grin quickly made its way onto Minhyuk’s face. “Then maybe I’m just an overall better dancer than you.”

His boyfriend was challenging him? Then challenge accepted.

 

 

As the song was nearing the end, the couple got into their respective positions. Hyungwon scooted over to the farther end of the table and got up on his knees. Minhyuk stood himself on the other end of the table, back facing his phone.

At the last second of the song, Minhyuk glanced at his boyfriend. His heart almost stopped when he made eye contact.

Hyungwon’s eyes were dark, mysterious, and seductive. The look was so intense that Minhyuk’s felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was mesmerizing, enticing. Minhyuk instantly felt like he was under Hyungwon’s spell.

 

The song finally started again and Minhyuk almost missed the beginning if not for Hyungwon, who pressed his upper body against the table sensually before he lifted his chest again, just as Sunmi did it. Maybe even a bit better. Their eye contact never wavered. Minhyuk turned his body around on the beat and met Hyungwon halfway. Unlike the original choreography, Hyungwon connected their lips together and trapped him in a passionate kiss. The older was shocked, he found the kiss was aggressive but unashamedly hot. He even gripped the table to contain his surprise.

Who knew his Hyungwon could be so feisty on his own?

Hyungwon only pulled away when he needed to sit back up, right leg folded under him as his other leg was slightly extended next to him. Minhyuk, almost in a daze, walked behind the table. They did the first set of moves impeccably, shoulders hit every beat and their lines were straight. Minhyuk slid directly behind Hyungwon and placed his right then left hand on Hyungwon’s chest, perfect on the timing. Hyungwon grabbed both of the older’s hands and pulled them even more so that he was fully in his boyfriend’s embrace, Minhyuk’s chest almost completely pressed against the younger’s back. Hyungwon leaned them both to the right. Hyungwon inhaled in the moment, half-lidded eyes stared at the older through the mirror in front of them. And it made Minhyuk shiver in anticipation.

_Hyungwon, the little minx._

They both continued with the choreography as Hyungwon shoved Minhyuk’s arms away from him before he readjusted himself in a sitting position, legs bent and feet flat on the table. Minhyuk made his way to the other end of the table in three steps, hand landing on Hyungwon’s shin and seductively slid it up until the side of younger’s thigh, farther than he should’ve. It made Minhyuk smirk when Hyungwon chuckled, the older now playing his game. Hyungwon then kicked his legs up and Minhyuk responded by taking away his arm, fluidly doing a body wave that ended with him crouching on the floor. Even if his back was towards the younger, Minhyuk couldn’t help but take a glimpse of his boyfriend.

Minhyuk was so sure he pulled the ugliest shocked face when he saw a completely different Hyungwon sitting on the table. The older was staring at big round eyes, pouted lips, and balled up hands by the younger’s chin. A perfect picture of innocence.

_What the actual fu—_

Minhyuk wasn’t able to finish the thought when Hyungwon opened up his fists with softly extended fingers, making him look younger than he already is. Minhyuk shook his head as he stood up once more and walked to face Hyungwon. The younger let his legs spread out, giving enough room for Minhyuk to jump in between, his own legs wide open as he slammed his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s hips. It was an attempt to make Hyungwon flinch seeing as that he has been keeping Minhyuk on his toes the entire time. It failed when Hyungwon was able to place his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders in perfect timing with Minhyuk’s hands.

_This one is a little hard to crack._

Hyungwon gripped the top of his boyfriend’s hair a little rougher than how the original choreography went but it left Minhyuk blushing. He wasn’t used to seeing his boyfriend so… controlling. He secretly loved it though, Hyungwon out of his little shell. The younger guided Minhyuk’s head to do a clockwise motion as his right hand skimmed from the older’s shoulder down to the middle of his back.

And of course, Hyungwon wasn’t done with his surprises for his boyfriend. The hand that was on the top of Minhyuk’s hair moved to the back of his head. And before Minhyuk could question it, Hyungwon forcefully pulled Minhyuk against him and kissed him with everything he got.

 

Gashina quickly faded into the background as Hyungwon dominated Minhyuk’s mouth. The lip lock was getting more intense by the second and all Minhyuk could was hold onto Hyungwon’s thighs for dear life. Hyungwon boldly wrapped his legs around Minhyuk’s waist, the older almost stumbling over but Hyungwon’s grip steadied him. The impact of their bodies flushed against each other had Minhyuk gasp in shock, and Hyungwon took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the older’s mouth. Hyungwon’s tongue flicked against Minhyuk and that sent Minhyuk moaning into the other’s mouth, his fingers scratched up and down Hyungwon’s clothed thighs. Hyungwon’s hands got more active as well, one hand clawed Minhyuk’s back in different places and the other was alternating between running through and tugging his icy blond locks.

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s torso and clutched his sides as his reciprocation of the kiss turned needier, more passionate as well. A battle of dominance took place between the couple. Minhyuk started to lean his body forward, making Hyungwon move opposite of him. Minhyuk was ready to shift Hyungwon to the side in order for him to lay the younger on the table, and he was readier to hover on top of him to show who really is the more dominant one in this lip lock. But yet again, Hyungwon surprised him. This time with the ultimate plot twist.

 

He stopped.

 

Hyungwon broke the kiss, but his lips stayed in contact with Minhyuk’s.

The older breathed heavily against Hyungwon, as if the younger literally took his breath away.

Hyungwon snickered at his boyfriend. He pressed a soft but quick peck on the other’s lips before pushing him away.

Minhyuk, who was still in a stupor, stepped back farther in exaggeration.

Hyungwon then nonchalantly hopped off the table and walked away from his boyfriend while Minhyuk’s jaw dropped in disbelief. The younger went for his boyfriend’s backpack and pulled out a spare face towel, hastily wiping his sweat off his face before he let it hang over his shoulder.

Minhyuk said and did nothing but watch Hyungwon’s every move. _Is he even serious right now!?_

Hyungwon didn’t even spare a glance at the older before making his way to the door. “Hyung, don’t forget to stop the recording, okay? Let’s practice again same time next week!”

With that, Hyungwon left the room.

 

Minhyuk blinked at the door for a few moments before he ran a hand through his messy hair—he shivered when he remembered why it was this messy in the first place. He pursed his lips in disappointment but chuckled nonetheless. He remembered what Hyungwon told him and made eye contact with his phone, the recording still going on.

 

With a sigh and a hint of a smile on his slips, the last thing the video recorded was:

 

_“Wae yeppeun nal dugo gashina…”_

**Author's Note:**

> ...................end me, slay me.
> 
> but even if this feels like a mess of a fic, i still had fun writing it. i hope you guys enjoyed it!!! but also, i apologize in advance if you were disappointed lol
> 
> (just in case, reference piece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EspAWQaPgUg)
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated! thank you!


End file.
